Friendly Fire
by jennyxbc
Summary: Maybe some girls aren't meant to be tamed? Maybe they're supposed to run wild until they find someone to run wild with them?


**I don't own Bellatrix Lestrange or Lord Voldemort. I am just one of the many who enjoys reading/writing about them as sexual beings.**

**M for later lemons. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Bellatrix Black sighed at the sight of her father was eagerly conversing with another suitor across the room.<p>

She was 18, her family had one of the most ancient pureblood lines in the wizarding world, her father was an incredibly powerful man and the Blacks were certainly not short of money. Not to mention that she had an ethereal beauty that matched her untameable personality, her wild eyes and her unruly curly hair that was black as night. Her father liked to pretend that it was her blood that attracted potential husbands, but her mother knew better: it was Bella's dark looks and how unattainable she made herself, how sure she was that she would never marry that made the men want her. They wanted the thrill of breaking her in and taming her, like one would a falcon or a horse.

Bellatrix point-blank refused to become a possession in a man's world. She would _not_ play the role of high society wife; her mother had made that mistake and had ended up in a passionless marriage with a man twice her age and only had three living daughters, two miscarriages, three stillbirths and a baby boy who had died in infancy. There was no doubt that her parents loved one another, but it was the love a friend might feel for another, rather than the lust ridden, can't-live-without-each other love that Bella wanted, and if that was all marriage had to offer, Bella would much prefer to be a mad spinster.

She lifted a hand to her hair and grimaced, hating the feel of the constricting knot her mother had spent an hour wrestling her wild curls into. Her black satin gown was strapless and clung to her slim figure, the sweetheart cut across her chest drawing attention to her perfect breasts. The dress fell in a pool of satin around her feet. It was typically her - black, figure hugging and revealing without making her lose her dignity.

She wore black, elbow length gloves and a slim tennis bracelet around her right wrist, a matching platinum necklace hanging around her neck. A simple, black, teardrop diamond dipped into the crevice between her breasts and Bella twisted the jewel self consciously between her gloved fingers, releasing it when her mother glared at her from across the room. Her earrings were simple studs, black diamonds piercing the three aligned holes in Bella's ears.

Bella took another drink of champagne, drinking the glass in a few large gulps. She placed the empty glass down on a table and plucked another one from the hand of her best friend, Posey Parkinson. Posey didn't seem to notice - she was too interested in chatting to Bella's dashingly handsome cousin, Regulus.

Spying Andromeda lurking in a corner with Sirius and his friend James Potter, she made a note to tell her mother to keep an eye on them. Sirius was a bad influence on Andromeda, that much Bellatrix already knew. There had been rumours that Andromeda had been sitting at the Gryffindor table, that she had befriended a _mudblood _and that the two were growing quite close.

Such things could be stamped out by a pureblood betrothal once Andromeda came of age the following February, Bella thought in relief.

Her father looked up and beckoned her over, causing the other man to look up too. Bella almost recoiled at the sight of his fishy grey eyes, eyes which swept hungrily over her slender figure in appraisal. The man's hair was pulled back into a greasy, messy ponytail at the base of his neck, and whilst a few of his teeth were missing, those that remained were grey and thick with evidence of neglect.

She managed to keep her face in an icy mask and gracefully went to her father.

"Father," she murmured politely, kissing his cheek and rolling her eyes when he couldn't see.

The man beside him caught the action and smirked at her, and Bella smiled back, knowing never to forget her manners at events such as this one.

"Bellatrix my dear, this is Rodolphus – may I call you Rodolphus, Mr Lestrange?" Cygnus backtracked hastily, warily studying the man's face. Mr Lestrange looked amused.

"Yes," he replied shortly.

"Bella, this is Rodolphus Lestrange," Cygnus continued, pushing his daughter forwards slightly.

"Pleased to meet you, sir," Bella greeted, blushing slightly from embarrassment when Mr Lestrange lowered his mouth to her hand and kissed it, his mustache tickling the back of her hand. So far, he was at least a little different from the other men her father had tried to marry her off to. He was much, much greasier, and looked at her like she was something to eat.

"I assure you, the pleasure is all mine."

Bella held back a repulsed shudder. This man bored her already. "If you'll excuse me, I must find my sister. I do believe our mother is looking for her." She smiled at him and made a hasty exist, stopping behind a group of her mother's friends. She was still in earshot of her father and Mr Lestrange.

"How very beautiful your firstborn daughter is. She must have many suitors. And she has such manners, such a polite demeanor," Rodolphus mused, scratching his chin. "I like her very much, Black. She would make a pretty wife."

Cygnus beamed at him. "My Bellatrix is indeed a beauty."

"Is she fertile?" Rodolphus asked, and her father nodded shamelessly.

"Her courses are regular, though a little shorter than normal."

Mr Lestrange nodded, as if this information was of great interest. "And is she a virgin?" Bellatrix raised an eyebrow and scoffed at this. How dare they talk about her like she was something to be traded?

Her father looked uncomfortable. "As far as I am aware."

"I will have her examined before any contracts are signed," Rodolphus replied sharply, and Bellatrix grimaced. "I will not pay for damaged goods, Mr Black."

"I understand, sir."

Bella suddenly found herself thanking the stars that she knew how to magically reattach her hymen. If this man insisted on having her 'examined', it would greatly shame her family if she was found to be pre-picked fruit.

Mr Lestrange put an arm around her father's shoulders. "You know, Cygnus, initially I was a little sceptical when you first told me of your eldest daughter's beauty. I was wanting a fair woman, like her mother and sisters, and expected dear Bellatrix to be the same. The reality is a far more pleasing image, I think."

"I am glad," her father said rather awkwardly, unwilling to favour Bella over her sisters.

"I must admit, her mother's reputation with children troubles me. Stillbirths, miscarriages, _girls_... how can you be certain that young Bellatrix has not inherited the same quality? I need a wife who will give me sons."

"I can assure you, sir, my wife possesses no such trait. The fates simply never wished us to have sons," Cygnus murmured sadly, wringing his hands. "Mr Lestrange, my wife and I have produced three healthy children. Granted, our middle daughter is a little... _odd..._ but Narcissa and Bellatrix are the epitome of pure-blooded class, grace and elegance. Rest assured that my Bella is worth the price."

"We shall see," Rodolphus muttered in return, his eyes searching the room for the girl herself. "I find your daughter very _interesting,_ Cygnus. She is quite_ appealing_ to the eye."

Bella wished to hear no more and made her way outside into the large gardens of her family manor. She sat down on a marble bench rested her head in her hands for a moment, before feeling incredibly angry at her situation. She began to tear the hairpins from her head, smiling triumphantly when her hair finally fell down her back in its thick unruly curls. She shook them out and tidied the front, not bothering with the back.

She felt a presence behind her and scowled. "I don't know who you are... And I don't mean to be impolite... But I would rather like to be left alone for a while." The person laughed quietly and Bella turned, her eyes flashing. "This is my house-"

The man cut her off, holding up two apologetic hands. "I didn't mean to bother you. I was simply wondering if there was room on that bench for one more? I am deceptively small... I won't take up much space." The man smirked and Bella sighed. She slid along the bench to make room and the man sat down beside her. "Smoke?" he offered, and Bella nodded.

"I don't see why not." She took the offered cigarette from the packet and lit up, inhaling deeply and blowing the smoke out in a ring.

"You must be Bellatrix, the eldest daughter," the man commented with a wry smile.

"Yes," Bella replied with a sigh. "Why must every eligible bachelor here tonight know who I am?"

Bellatrix hadn't expected the man to reply, but he did. "So you think I am an eligible bachelor? I am flattered." He held out a hand. "My name is Tom. I'm very pleased to make your acquaintance Miss Bellatrix. And very shocked to witness a girl from such a prestigious pure-blood family _smoking_. What a very _Muggle_ habit."

Bella made a face but shook his hand. "Haven't you noticed? I'm _'rebelling'_. At least, that is what my mother calls it. What's your excuse?"

"Ah," he said quietly. "I find it calms my nerves. Very disgusting habit, of course... One which I no doubt inherited from my father."

Bella seemed satisfied with his answer.

Tom looked at her and smiled. "Why are you out here, all alone?"

"Because I am tired of being paraded around like a piece of meat at a party that my parents are throwing in the honour of a man that I have never met."

"That seems fair enough," Tom replied with a chuckle. "It must be tiring for you," He said suddenly. Bella looked at him questioningly. "Being showed off at every social event. How old are you, eighteen?"

Bella nodded. "Nineteen in November."

"You don't _seem _eighteen, forgive me for saying so."

"Maturity and age do not always walk hand in hand, sir," Bella muttered wryly, taking a long drag of her cigarette.

"It must be tiring trying to please people all of the time, trying to please your father. No doubt he expects great things from you."

"My _father_ expects me to be a good little virgin until my wedding night and then to be a dutiful wife to my rich, successful husband by giving him lots of pure-blooded sons," Bellatrix replied sarcastically. "Not in my lifetime."

Tom nodded understandingly, stubbing his cigarette out on the floor. "Then what do you want, dear Bella? What do you want to fill your life with if not marriage and children?" His tone was gentle and Bella looked up at him, her breath catching in her throat when she saw his eyes – they were so bright and expressive they looked as if they were glowing at her, they were beautiful. "What else is there?"

She looked back at her lap. "Power," she said. "I want power." Her voice was a whisper in the darkness. "Perhaps you find it odd. A young lady of eighteen that has a desire for something other than a loving husband."

"On the contrary, Miss Bellatrix, I think we understand each other perfectly."

"I pity my sisters. It is their want in life for a husband to kiss them on the cheek and make love to them at night. They want a simple love, a love that 'conquers all'." Bellatrix noted that she had had a little too much champagne and couldn't bring herself to care.

"And you?" Tom asked, his voice low and thick.

"I am not so naive as my younger sisters, sir. I want a man who can leave bite marks on my neck and to fuck me until it hurts," Bella said, taking a final drag of her own cigarette and stamping it out with a heeled foot. "I want something raw and primal. I don't want to be loved by someone who is afraid to hurt me. I don't want to be seen as _inferior_. And that is why I am not yet _betrothed," _she mused. "I'm not a little girl. And I'm not going to pretend that I want the same cursed fairytale as every other fool. I'd rather be the witch than the princess. The evil one is always so misunderstood, I think. I don't want a prince to slay a dragon and 'rescue me'. I want the man who put the dragon there in the first place, the Master of the beast."

"Indeed," Tom replied quietly. "How interesting."

The tension between them was broken by the polite voice of Bella's youngest sister. "Bella... Papa wants you," Narcissa said softly, glancing nervously at the man sitting beside her.

Bella sighed. "And so the dancing seal must perform again," she murmured, and Tom smirked at her, looking at his own pocket watch.

"I find that duty calls for me also," he replied, and the odd but handsome group of three made their way back into the house.

...

Tom parted from the two girls once they had entered the ballroom, and Narcissa dragged Bellatrix over to their parents.

"Bella, do you have any idea who that was?" She half-whispered half-shrieked in her ear.

Bellatrix shrugged and made a face at her mother, who was glaring at her for letting her hair down. "A _lady_ wears her hair _up_ at events such as this, Bella," Druella hissed in her ear.

"Then stop trying to masquerade me as one, _mother_," Bella said bitingly in reply, smirking when her father coughed to get the crowds attention.

Cygnus was standing at the top of the marble stairs leading down into the ballroom. He was alone, but wouldn't be for long. Bella wrinkled her nose when she saw Rodolphus staring at her from across the room and made a pointed effort to avoid his eye.

"Ladies and gentlemen... We are gathered today to honour a great man, a great _wizard, _perhaps the greatest wizard that has ever lived_.._ A wizard that has a magnificent vision for our future. May he lead us from the darkness of our times and into the light. Please show your respect for_ Lord Voldemort."_

Bella gaped at the man who had suddenly appeared by her fathers side. She went pale, paler than usual, and clutched at Narcissa's arm, her sharp nails digging into the skin.

Voldemort caught her eye and winked and Narcissa elbowed her in the ribs.

There, beside her father, was Tom.

* * *

><p><strong>My very first Bellamort fic! Love it? Hate it? Please review! :)<strong>


End file.
